mogapediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Guide du multijoueurs pour les débutants
Ce guide a pour but de regrouper un maximum d’informations et de conseils quand on débute le multi. Il est réalisé pour les débutants et leur permet de mieux appréhender le passage du solo au multi. Avant de se lancer dans le mode multijoueur, il est conseillé d’avoir fini les premières quêtes du village (1* minimum) afin de s’être un peu familiarisé avec les maniement des armes et d’avoir une petite expérience sur les principes du jeu. LE COMPORTEMENT HORS QUETE ' '''La ville ' Depuis la 3e génération, les villes peuvent avoir des buts précis : chasser tel monstre, collecter tel objet, discuter… Il faut bien faire attention en créant/rejoignant une ville que c’est bien ce que l’on cherche, que l’on a le niveau requis et s’y tenir. Ce n’est pas parce que l’on est le créateur d’une ville que c’est forcément à nous de poster les quêtes. Si la ville a pour but de chasser tel monstre, n’importe qui peut lancer une quête du moment que le monstre demandé y est. Si l’on souhaite juste chasser sans but précis, inscrire comme nom de ville « turn (+ le le rang de quête voulu) » permet de prévenir les autres joueurs que chacun postera à tour de rôle sa quête et que tous s’y joindront. Il n’y a rien de pire que d’arriver dans une ville « rathalos » et voir les joueurs faire une quête « zinogre » ou bien créer une ville pour l’alatreon et voir des joueurs entrer dans la ville et se jeter au comptoir des quêtes pour lancer une quête « grand jaggi » sans même se présenter. 'La politesse ' Ca peut sembler idiot mais beaucoup de joueurs ne le font pas. Pourtant quand on arrive quelque part, la moindre des politesses c’est de dire « bonjour ». Ca prend 5 secondes, ça permet de donner une bonne image de soi et d’avoir une ambiance un minimum conviviale pour la suite de la partie. 'Le vocabulaire ' Etant un jeu multi, on peut y rencontrer des personnes de toutes nationalités, c’est très enrichissant, mais il faut pouvoir se comprendre un minimum. Il faut donc connaître un peu de vocabulaire, notamment anglais. ''- Le strict minimum à connaître : '' ' ' HI / HELLO = salut / bonjour AFK = away from keyboard = pas devant le clavier / indisponible BRB = be right back = je reviens bientôt NP = no problem = pas de soucis DW = don’t worry = ne t’en fais pas GG / GJ / GW = good game / good job / good work = bien joué / bon travail GTG = got to go = je dois y aller BB = bye bye = au revoir CU = see you = à plus tard ''- Diminutif des armes : '' GS = great sword = grande épée LS = long sword = épée longue (katana) SNS = sword and shield = épée/bouclier DS = dual sword = doubles épées Hammer = marteau HH = hunting horn = cor de chasse Lance = lance GL = gunlance = lanceflingue SA = slash axe = morpho hache Lbg = light bowgun = fusarbalète léger Hbg = heavy bowgun = fusarbalète lourd Bow = arc 'LE COMPORTEMENT EN QUETE ' 'Objets utiles en multijoueurs ' En multi vous n’êtes pas seul. Ca coule de source vous me direz, mais de nombreux joueurs ne pensent pas à aider les autres, surtout quand on ne connaît pas les joueurs avec qui on est. Le fait de jouer à plusieurs aura pour conséquence immédiate que vous ne serez pas tout le temps la cible du monstre, ce qui change l’approche de la quête et donc la nature des objets à emporter. ''- Les flûtes de santé / démon / armure / antidote : '' quand elle est utilisée, une flûte (ou corne) applique ses effets à toutes les personnes présentes dans la zone. La corne de santé est parfois indispensable car en plus de rendre de la santé à ses équipiers, elle permet aussi très souvent d’attirer le monstre vers soi, et donc de permettre aux autres de se soigner, aiguiser… Seuls soucis, on est immobile longtemps en utilisant ces objets et leur effet met du temps à venir. ''- Les poudres de vie : '' c’est l’objet à avoir ABSOLUMENT quand on joue en ligne ! Ce sont des megapotions qui vous soignent ainsi que les joueurs présents dans la zone. Même effet qu’une flûte de santé, mais à effet immédiat. On en a trois maximum sur nous, donc mieux vaut ne pas les utiliser bêtement. Quand vous voyez que vous n’êtes pas le seul à être blesser mais que votre équipier est sur le point de se soigner (immobile), gardez-les. Il faut les combiner : Poudre de vie = cristaux de vie + griffe de wyvern Cristaux de vie = croc de wyvern + insecte dieu ''- Les poussière de vie : '' régénère plus de santé que les poudres de vie mais l’on ne peut en emporter seulement deux exemplaires en quête. Il faut les combiner : poudre de vie + fleur du crépuscule 'Aider ses équipiers ' Quelqu’un est assommé ? endormi ? Un simple coup de pied suffit pour le faire sortir de cet état. Si le monstre fonce sur lui dans cet état, il vaut alors mieux le frapper avec son arme, il tombera au sol et sera momentanément invincible. Un de vos équipiers est piégé par un grand monstre ? une bombe de bouse bien placée et il est libéré. Vous avez un talent qui vous protége des cris des monstres et pas les autres chasseurs ? Un coup de pied suffit pour les remettre d’aplomb. 'Le maniement des armes en multi ' Quand on joue à plusieurs dans un jeu en coopération comme Monster Hunter, il convient de faire attention à ce que l’on fait pour ne pas gêner les autres. Certaines attaques sont très pénibles car elles empêchent les autres de jouer, cassent leurs enchaînements… Mais elles peuvent être utiles pour rendre invincible un équipier quelques instants, le temps de le protéger s’il est en mauvaise posture. ''- Les attaques qui envoient voler les joueurs : '' La grande épée : le upswing (coup montant) Le marteau : l’attaque dégainée La morpho-hache : le coup montant ''- Les attaques qui font chuter les joueurs : '' L’épée longue : le finish de la fouguentaille (énorme portée latérale) ''- Les attaques qui expulsent les joueurs : '' Le marteau : le superpound Le cor de chasse : le superpound L’épée/bouclier : dans le combo classique, l’attaque du bouclier. Le 2e coup du combo du bouclier La lance : la charge La lanceflingue : le tirs et le feu de wyvern Les fusarbalètes : les explosions des munitions explosives et fragmentation Le coup de pied classique avec le talent de cuisine « kickboxer félyne » ''- Les attaques qui immobilisent les joueurs : ' Le marteau : le tourbillon Les fusarbalètes : les munitions plomb L’arc : le tir en cloche/la pluie de flèches source: just-a-dude Nomade, Senes, DraDar Catégorie:Tutoriel